The Light In The Dark
by Just a Supergirl
Summary: Kate wants to be alone after the "battle" is over, but Garrett won't let that happen. Light fluff, R&R!


**I wrote this spur of the moment for one of my Angels ;D**

**But it's dedicated to all of them of course.**

**Had the idea running around in my head for a while.**

**Hopefully it'll turn out alright.**

**Make sure to leave me a review! ;D**

--

The Light In The Dark

"I cannot believe that she's gone." Kate murmured into her hands. The image of her sister's last moments flew threw her head as in they were a song on repeat. She should've been able to stop them. She should've known. She should have done _something_. Instead, she just stood by while those monsters killed her dear sister.

What had she been thinking, just letting Irina go off to the Volturi like that? Saying that she had made her choice? Of course Irina wouldn't know the difference between an immortal child and whatever hybrid the Cullen child was. Kate knew that. If she had been in Irina's position, she would have thought (and probably done) the exact same thing. They were taught early on in their immortal lives to obey the law, to fear it. Now she could care less. It was tempting for her to break every stupid _law_ that those beasts ever made.

"Kate." She heard a masculine voice behind her, and she instantly spun around with a hiss. The blonde had chosen to be by herself for a reason. When she got emotional, it was never a pretty sight. It made her feel weak and vulnerable. Apparently it also clouded her senses, otherwise she would have heard the patriot sneaking up behind her. His hands were positioned in a surrendering gesture, and his ruby eyes held only the most sincere sorrow. This made her scowl.

"What do you want?" She dropped her hands down to her side and continued to stare at the man before her. He didn't speak right away, and when he did, his tone was soft.

"I came to check on you."

"Well you've done that, now you can be on your way." Kate didn't mean the words, of course. She couldn't think of anyone else she would rather be with in that moment. Except, of course, Irina. But that was hardly possible. The forest was quiet, all the animals seeming to sense their presence. In the distance, she could hear running water, and she could smell another rain shower coming. It would seem appropriate, perhaps it would be able to wash away the harsh memories of only hours ago.

"You shouldn't be alone." This caused her scowl to darken. She glared at him for what seemed like days, but his eyes never faltered. Feeling her willpower slowly slipping away, the blonde turned from him and folded her arms across her chest. She heard him stepping closer to her, then felt his fingertips on her arm.

"Kate." His words were soft, much softer than she would've thought possible, "I know they're just words, but...I _am_ sorry about your sister."

"You don't know anything about her." Kate hissed, unreasonable anger boiling inside her and she jerked away from his touch.

"But I know that you loved her dearly," He started, staying where he was, "And that shows me enough."

"I could've saved her." She said, her tone turning bitter and her eyes clouding over. She was looking for someone to blame, someone other than herself.

"She made her choice."

"But she didn't know what she saw!" Kate whipped around to face Garrett, her stone eyes turning thick with emotion as she met his own, "She made a mistake."

"And there's nothing you could have done about it, Katie." He said, barely above a whisper. Her mind was a mess, she felt ready to collapse -- to run somewhere, _anywhere_. If she could cry, she would be dangerously close. Her flight instinct was feeling ready to kick in, and he must have sensed that as he reached both of his hands out to hold her shoulders.

"I should have left as soon as we were told." Her eyes avoided his, her mind somewhere else.

"Kate, _Katie_!" Garrett shook her a little, and brought his hands up to cup her cheeks. "Listen to me. There was _nothing_ you could have done to save her. It was Irina's choice, and the Volturi's corruption. If you want to blame anyone, blame them." The two were closer now than they had been, each searching for something in the other's eyes. After another long moment, Kate slowly nodded once, then turned around, releasing herself from his grasp.

"Thanks for...back there." She managed to say, not very comfortable with the memory. "My sisters always said that I needed someone that could save me from myself." Her words were filled with a smile and a soft laugh at a distant memory. She could see him grin without having to look.

"Funny, I've always told myself "if I can find a girl that can put me flat on my back, then I'll settle down"" She turned around and can him a coy smile

"You think you're so funny." He grinned and shrugged.

"I try."

"You should stop." Kate teased, walking back over to him and sliding her arms around his neck. He raised his eyebrow at the gesture, but locked his arms around her waist as he looked down at her.

"Yes ma'am." She grinned before pressing her lips to the patriot's.

Kate would forever grieve for Irina, just like she did with her mother. Possibily even more. But fate had a funny way of working. Her sister was taken from her, but she was also given the one man that she ever felt could stand her, could keep up with her. And that counted for something.

Her eyes held a hint of sadness when they pulled away. Garrett's mouth turned down a little, before he got an idea.

"Why don't you try and teach me how to catch those little bunny rabbits you're so fond of?" Kate grinned and shoved him a little before taking off into the woods, the sandy blonde right at her heels.

--

**Okay, I know it was short.**

**I promise another chapter of Take Me Away is coming.**

**Real life factors get in the way sometimes. ;D**

**Leave me a review!**


End file.
